That Time at the Park
by AlchemistShifter
Summary: Robin, Conner, and Robin's little brother Damian spend some time at the park with Wolf, Ace, Titus, And Krypto the Superdog. Sequel to "Chew Toy"


**AN: Sooo. . . I figured 'why not do a sequel as was requested?' so here. Some explanations at the end. **

"Pleeeeeease?" Dick pleaded, Big blue eyes turned up at his father figure. "I'll take Dami with me?" The other stared down at him a seemingly blank look on his face.

And then he cracked. He sighed, "Fine." The teen threw his arms in the air before wrapping them around Bruce.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The chanting ceased as he took off down the hall "Dami, Ace, Titus come on we're going out!"

Steely blue eyes watched despondently. '_I can't believe the puppy eyes still work on me_.'

/`~(*^*)~`\ AwesomeLinebreakOfBatness /`~(*^*)~`\

"Recognize: Robin B-0-1, Guest C-0-1, Guest C-0-2, Guest C-0-3, Guest C-0-4," The mechanical voice chimed. Wolf and Conner both turned their heads towards the Zeta tubes. Three dogs trotted towards them, Robin and a smaller form about the same height as the white dog.

"Hey Con, you and Wolf wanna go to the park with us?" Robin was grinning ear-to-ear, one hand holding a basket full of dog toys.

The wolf and Kryptonian glanced at each other before he shrugged. "Sure."

"Yay!" A happy voice chirruped. Conner blinked, looking down at the slight white dog that just spoke.

Robin smothered a laugh. "Right. Krypto this is Conner, Conner this is Krypto," He gestured at the white lab, "Titus," the large black Great Dane, "Ace," the slightly smaller black dog, "and my little brother Dami."

There was silence for a moment. "Mmnn, nice to meet you," Krypto yipped. He circled Conner one before tilting his head to the side in confusion. "You seem sort of like my boy but different, are you related?"

Conner looked to Robin one eyebrow raised. The teen coughed shifting awkwardly. "He means Superman."

Conner's shoulders dropped minutely, face wiping clear of emotion.

Robin answered for him. "Well Krypto, someone made Conner as a clone, a rough copy of your boy using his blood and DNA." As he paused one corner of his mouth dropped, before he continued. "But he's his own person, more like a pup that Superman won't take responsibility for."

The dog managed to look horrified, mouth open, ears back, and eyes wide, before getting a stern look. "Well," he growled lowly, "he '_will_' be hearing words from me."

"So," Robin spoke, "the park?"

/`~(*^*)~`\ AwesomeLinebreakOfBatness /`~(*^*)~`\

"You sewed the ends closed?" Conner asked once they reached the park and Robin tossed the two black dogs their halves of a Superman chew toy. Wolf seemed put out that he left his at the Mountain until Conner threw Krypto and him a tire and rope toy they promptly started playing tug-of-war with.

"Well yeah," Robin answered. "They ripped it open the first night and I didn't want them to choke on the stuffing, so I sewed up the neck ends."

Conner chuckled as Robin dug out a Frisbee and flung it across the clearing. Three of the dogs took off after it but Titus just lay curled next to Damian.

Ace ran back with the Frisbee after launching off Wolf's back to catch it. The games continued until Damian demanded they go back to home for lunch. They walked back to the Mountain Damian walking between the two teens. The silence was filled with Krypto's chatter about the adventures of him and his friend Streaky.

Half way through the story of how Streaky got powers Krypto trailed off, muzzle tilting sky-wards. His lips peeled back in a half snarl as a blue and red figure came down from the sky.

"Superman," Robin said evenly, while the two white canines at their feet let out a low growl. The other two just peeled back their lips revealing partially chewed Super-chew toy's pieces.

"Uh, I just came to say," Krypto's growling got louder, "I'd like to help with your training sometime Superboy?" It came out questioning.

"Conner," Krypto barked out. "His name is Conner."

"Right, Conner." Superman shifted under their gazes. "Soooo, later this week? Okay bye."

With that he took off, Krypto trailing and saying, "We're still going to have a talk. And I'm telling Lois about this!"

The teens grinned heading back to the Mountain.

/`~(*^*)~`\ AwesomeLinebreakOfBatness /`~(*^*)~`\

"That was fun," Conner said as they stood near the Zeta Tubes.

"We could do it again sometime," Robin replied. "Titus and Wolf seem to like each other." He gestured to the two animals curled together in the corner.

"Next time then. See ya Conner, Wolf"

"Yeah. Bye Robin, Dami, Ace, Titus, Krypto."

**AN: Well um yeah, hehe just to be clear Dami was the one to say the ending line in "****Chew Toy****". The Krypto I'm using is literally from the cartoon "****Krypto the Superdog****" just with the Universal translator so everyone can understand him as the Superdog. Titus and Ace from the Batman Comics and Batman Beyond respectively. I think. Shout out to "****I Run With Sporks****" and "****randomkitty101****" My first reviewers EVER. (Seriously? 4 Favs and 2 Reviews?) As a treat (Read: Bribe) here**

For **I Run With Sporks **

"What're you in here for sweetheart?" He called across the separated cells. She glanced up at the darkly clothed teen with a skull shaped mask and Red X.

"Not much, maybe attempting to frame my Teen Dweeb of a sister," Blackfire spoke observing her nails.

The boy gave off a smirking air, leaning against the bars. "Want to see how much trouble we can get into in here?"

She stood brushing of her body before leaning in close. "I'm listening."

For **randomkitty101**

Babs seemed horrified, and then a dark look crossed her face. "Excuse me?"

"Um, yeah, surprise?" Dick laughed, tossing the mask from hand to hand, a cautious smile on his face. He took three steps back.

"You have five seconds." At those words he turned and bolted, mask fluttering to the floor of the cave. "You're Dead Boy Blunder!"

When he was caught she first smacked him harshly upside the head, before he was pulled into a bruising kiss.


End file.
